Tu reflejo en mi espejo
by Annell Ivanov
Summary: – No nos parecemos– se picó Kamui. Por algún motivo, Lelouch y su penetrante mirada púrpura lo ponían nervioso–. Tú lideras una rebelión, matas gente. Yo intento salvar al mundo. – ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – ¡Somos completamente opuestos!– rugió


1**Tu reflejo en mi espejo.**

**Disclaimer: **Si X-1999 o Code Geass me pertenecieran, habría yaoi puro y duro (muy duro...) entre Subaru y Kamui o Lelouch y Schneizel. Además, Kallen (CG) habría sido conejita oficial de Playboy y Yuuto (X) trabajaría de stripper en vez de funcionario. He dicho.

**Advertencias:** Leve shounen-ai entre Subaru y Kamui (queda claro que adoro a estos dos, no?). Y voy a dejar a Kamui como un niñato poco juicioso. Lean bajo su propio riesgo XD

* * *

Kamui ya estaba ahí sentado, tenso, enfundado en su uniforme colegial. El resto de los Dragones del Cielo se encontraban de pie detrás de él. Ninguno de ellos estaba tranquilo, pero había quiénes lo disimulaban mejor, como Arashi, con su semblante sereno. Sorata, en cambio, no dejaba de balancearse sobre sus tobillos, mientras que Yuzuriha, con Inuki en brazos, miraba nerviosa hacia la puerta, como si temiera que un enorme monstruo verde fuera a salir de ella.

Sin embargo, fue Subaru el que hizo la pregunta que todos tenían pero ninguno se atrevía a formular:

– Kamui, ¿estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea?

Silencio absoluto. Kamui no respondió, por la sencilla razón de no saber si aquello era una buena idea o una absoluta estupidez. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse qué podrían sacar en claro de aquella reunión que pudiera ayudarlos en su cometido de salvar la Tierra y devolver a Fuuma a la normalidad. Una sensación potente en su interior fue la única razón por la que aceptó esa reunión aquel día. Y la experiencia le decía que no debía ignorar a las sensaciones potentes.

– No lo sé...– admitió finalmente. Aun sentado, giró la cabeza y observó por el rabillo del ojo a sus compañeros y amigos. Sabía que estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por él, pero para salvar la Tierra, no para saciar su estúpida curiosidad–. Perdónenme.

La sorpresa que recorrió a los Dragones del Cielo fue sustituida por gestos afables en sus rostros. Sorata se rió mientras se echaba hacia adelante y abrazaba a Kamui de forma brusca.

– Tranquilo, hombre– exclamó–. Estamos contigo en esto y en todo.

– No vamos a dejarte solo nunca, Kamui– secundó Seiichiro.

Kamui sonrió agradecido. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos cobraron vida propia y se desviaron hacia Subaru. El muchacho ya lo estaba mirando y, al captar los ojos dorados de Kamui sobre sí, esbozó una sonrisa amistosa, cuyo verdadero significado quedaba entre ellos dos.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

El ambiente distendido que había empezado a crearse se evaporó como una gota de agua bajo el sol. Kamui se irguió en su silla antes de volver a girarse hacia adelante, pero pudo observar cómo todos sus amigos recobraban sus posturas tensas. Incluso Inuki pareció sentir el cambio de ambiente, pues saltó de los brazos de Yuzuriha al suelo, con la cola en alto y las orejas atentas.

Involuntariamente, Kamui cruzó los brazos. Entonces pensó qué debía hacer, si mantener exactamente esa postura y adoptar una menos ofensiva. Pensó que prefería parecer un arrogante parsimonioso que un arrogante asustado, por lo que no se movió ni un ápice.

– Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y apareció una muchacha joven, uno o dos años mayor que Kamui, con el pelo exactamente del mismo tono que el de Karen. Sus ojos denotaban desconfianza, pero sus movimientos eran perfectamente controlados, como si supiera con certeza que ninguno de los presentes pudiera hacerle daño. La muchacha se movió hacia un lado, y entonces entró él.

Todos los Dragones del Cielo, Kamui incluido, lanzaron exclamaciones ahogadas de sorpresa.

El parecido con Kamui era sorprendente. Incluso el uniforme que llevaba era parecido: chaqueta y pantalones negros, aunque la chaqueta del recién llegado tuviera botones y bordes dorados, junto con un símbolo que Kamui no supo identificar. Tenían casi el mismo tono de pelo y rasgos parecidos, pero también había pequeñas diferencias que Kamui pudo apreciar con un simple vistazo. La cara del otro era ligeramente más alargada y angulosa; los ojos, aunque parecidos en forma y tamaño, eran purpúreos y de pestañas largas pero caídas. Además de eso, se movía con una elegancia y sinuosidad que Kamui nunca había visto en nadie hasta ese momento. En conjunto, aquel desconocido era más atractivo, aunque el parecido no dejaba de ser pasmoso.

_¿Qué pensará Subaru de él?_, se preguntó una voz en su interior.

Detrás del desconocido, entró su propio séquito. Primero apareció una muchacha con el cabello largo y de un sorprendente tono verde. Llevaba exactamente el mismo peinado que Arashi, aunque era más baja y en su rostro había una expresión socarrona que nunca podría imaginar en el de su compañera. Luego apareció una niña que era un reflejo de Yuzuriha, pero con pelo largo y un kimono más propio de una princesa. La niña, pese a todo, guardaba un cierto parecido con Subaru.

El siguiente en entrar fue un muchacho de la misma edad que el clon de Kamui. Su cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes no le recordaban a nadie que conociera, lo cual era de agradecerse. Kamui empezaba a asustarse de ver tantos parecidos en tan poco tiempo. Entonces se fijo en la silla de ruedas que el muchacho llevaba, y su corazón se olvidó de latir por un momento.

Kotori. Era idéntica a Kotori, con su largo cabello castaño y ondulado, seguramente suave. Un uniforme colegial, aunque rosa, no hacía sino patentar aun más el parecido entre aquella niña y su fallecida amiga.

El último en entrar fue un hombre de pelo rizado recogido con una cinta sobre la frente. Comparado con los demás, no tenía nada de especial. Solo por curiosidad, Kamui le buscó un parecido, que resultó ser con Seiichiro. Ambos tenían un rostro parecido, pero nada tan descomunal como Kotori y la niña ciega o Kamui y el cabecilla de aquel grupo.

Inuki comenzó a gruñir. Como si no fuera suficiente, colándose entre las piernas del último en entrar, apareció un gato gris con una mancha marrón en su ojo derecho.

Las seis personas (y el gato en brazos del muchacho castaño de ojos verdes) formaron una fila detrás de su aparente líder, que se adelantó unos pasos y esbozó una sonrisa amable.

– Tú debes ser Shiro Kamui– Kamui dio un respingo: su voz era sorprendente. Oírlo hablar era como sentir una pluma acariciar su piel. Usaba una cadencia suave y mesurada, parecida a la que usaba Hinoto. Le tendió una mano perfectamente proporcionada y cuidada. Aquel desconocido no había luchado nunca con sus propias manos–. Yo soy Lelouch Lamperouge.

Kamui miró un momento más aquella mano, dejando patente que aun desconfiaba de él, antes de estrecharla de forma firme. No debía mostrar todo lo sorprendido que se sentía.

– Veo que has traído el mismo número de acompañantes que Dragones del Cielo hay– comentó echando un vistazo hacia atrás, pero evitando mirar a la niña en su silla de ruedas.

Lelouch se giró para que Kamui y el resto de los Dragones pudieran tener una mejor vista de sus acompañantes, como si no hubieran quedado ya bastante atónitos.

– Y me alegro de haberlo hecho, dados los sorprendentes parecidos– dijo. Con un movimiento de su mano elegante, señaló a la muchacha del cabello rojo–. Ella es Kallen Kozuki.

– ¿¡Pero qué...!?

Kamui suspiró mientras Lelouch miraba con curiosidad hacia la bella mujer que se encontraba entre los Dragones del Cielo. Solo ella y otro hombre parecido a Ougi podían pasar de los veinte años. Kamui se puso en pie y señaló a la mujer del mismo modo que Lelouch había señalado a Kallen.

– Ella es Karen Kasumi.

Por una vez, los ojos purpúreos de Lelouch dejaron de mostrar eterna confianza en sí mismo. Por primera vez desde que entró, parecía realmente confundido. La muchacha de cabellos rojos, que tan orgullosa le había parecido a Kamui en su momento, también expresó una sorpresa que rayaba la incredulidad.

Una risa floja llenó el aire. Lelouch se reía. Era un sonido grave, atrayente, casi hipnótico. Kamuilo contempló asombrado.

– Creo que es mejor que sigamos– dijo. Su mano se movió hacia la chica del cabello verde–. Ella es C.C. A su lado está la última líder de las Familias de Kioto: Kaguya Sumeragi...

– ¿¡Una Sumeragi!?– exclamó Sorata sin poder contenerse.

Kamui se giró de golpe para observar a Subaru, cuyo rostro estaba pálido. Él era el líder del Clan Sumeragi, y de pronto ahí estaba aquel desconocido presentándole copias de sus amigos. Aunque el hecho de pertenecer a la misma familia podría explicar aquel parecido entre la llamada Kaguya y Subaru.

Lelouch miró a Kamui interrogante, como si esperara alguna explicación por todas las alteraciones que estaban sufriendo los Dragones del Cielo. Kamui se puso a la defensiva sin saber por qué.

– Él es Subaru Sumeragi– dijo con tono áspero–, y es el actual líder del Clan Sumeragi.

Lejos de confundirse, Kaguya soltó una risa alegre.

– ¡Vaya, así que estoy conociendo a otro líder!– exclamó– Encantada de conocerte.

Subaru la miró, aun sorprendido. Ni siquiera llevaba las ropas propias de los líderes del Clan. Más que eso, no había en ella ni un ápice de energía espiritual, nada que denotara que fuera una exorcista. Solo con mirarla, Subaru estaba seguro de que no lo era.

– Encantado...– respondió de forma entrecortada, todavía presa de su asombro.

Impasible, Lelouch siguió:

– Mi mejor amigo, Suzaku Kururugi– ninguna conmoción con él. Entonces tocó el turno de señalar a la niña que tan parecida era a Kotori. Kamui contuvo el aliento–. Mi hermana menor. Nunnally Lamperouge. Y Ougi Kaname. Ah, sí, y Arthur, el gato.

Por lo menos, la niña no era una amiga de la infancia de Lelouch. Era desconcertante saber que era su hermana, pero ahora que tenía un nombre, podía diferenciarla un poco más de Kotori. Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, Kamui se giró para terminar de presentar a los Dragones del Cielo restantes.

– Seiichiro Aoki. Sorata Arisugawa. Arashi Kishuu, Yuzuriha Nekoi e Inuki.

Lelouch los miró a todos e inclinó levemente la cabeza. Muy levemente, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ser siempre a quien le mostraran un respeto por encima de lo normal, observó Kamui. Después de eso, desplazó la silla con un movimiento fluido y se sentó. Se miraron fijamente. De pronto fue como si se encerraran en una burbuja privada y sus respectivos compañeros desaparecieran de la sala.

– ¿Por qué me has llamado?– preguntó Kamui.

– ¿Por qué has venido?– rebotó Lelouch.

Kamui se desconcertó de nuevo. Aquello era como si su reflejo en un espejo se modificara un poco y comenzara a hablarle. Frunció el ceño. Lelouch esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

– Pensé que sería interesante conocerte– terminó respondiendo sin dejar de sonreír–. Sabes quién soy y sabes qué soy de ti.

– No nos parecemos, a parte del físico– se picó Kamui. Por algún motivo, Lelouch y su penetrante mirada púrpura lo ponían nervioso–. Tú lideras una rebelión, matas gente. Yo intento salvar al mundo.

– ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

– ¡Somos completamente opuestos!– rugió.

Él había intentando salvar a Kotori y a Fuuma, luchaba por volver a ver a su mejor amigo, porque la carnicería acabara. Él luchaba por todas y cada una de las personas del planeta, para cambiar un destino de destrucción que nadie deseaba. A su parecer, personas como Lelouch eran las que habían hecho que existiera su Géminis, alguien que quisiera destruir el mundo y la humanidad. Personas como Lelouch, que se mataban en nombre de una "nación" y por unos "ideales" hacían que el mundo deseara cambiar.

– Somos exactamente iguales, Kamui– siseó Lelouch. Kamui empezó a odiar aquella voz aterciopelada que le acariciaba el sentido del oído y hacía que deseara seguir escuchándolo–. Tú luchas por salvar a la humanidad; yo, lucho por aquellos que no pueden sino observar cómo las personas poderosas los aplastan. En última instancia, podría decirse que incluso yo soy más altruista que tú– Kamui fue a abrir la boca para protestar, pero Lelouch lo acalló con un gesto de la mano–. Tú estás luchando para salvar al mundo de su destrucción. Yo estoy luchando para cambiar el mundo. Tú, en tu mundo, eras una de esas personas sin poder que saben que hay gente muriendo de hambre o pobreza, aplastados por grandes empresas o políticos, pero no haces nada por intentar cambiarlo. De no ser el Elegido, habrías seguido adelante con tu despreocupada vida de estudiante...– Lelouch hizo una pausa, y aunque hace unos segundos Kamui habría exclamado cientos de protestas distintas, en aquel momento permaneció callado, incapaz de contradecir algo en lo que aquel casi desconocido llevaba razón– Solo nos llevamos dos años, Kamui, pero yo encabecé una rebelión contra ello. Voy a cambiar el mundo, por el bien de mi hermana y el de todas las personas.

La mirada de Kamui se desvió hacia la niña en la silla de ruedas. No pudo evitar pensar en ella como Kotori. Pese a esa distracción, la burbuja privada entre los dos extremos del mismo hilo no se rompió.

– ¿Tu hermana?– repitió.

Lelouch asintió y lo miró con gravedad.

– ¿Tienes la más remota idea de por qué es minusválida o ciega?– inquirió con algo parecido a la rabia. La brutalidad de la pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Kamui, que negó con la cabeza.– Cuando no éramos más que unos niños, mataron a nuestra madre y a Nunnally le dispararon en las rodillas. Perdió la movilidad de las piernas y, a causa del trauma, dejó de ver. Después nuestro propio padre nos abandonó en un país contra el que inició una guerra. Fuimos unas marionetas de los poderosos.

– Pero... Eso no te da derecho a iniciar una rebelión contra el mundo...– objetó Kamui con voz apagada.

Kotori también había visto cómo su madre moría de forma terrible y no por ello Fuuma había empezado una... Sí, Fuuma deseaba que el mundo cambiara, y había que admitir que su método era cien veces más radical que el de Lelouch.

– No lo entiendes– Lelouch sacudió la cabeza y apoyó la frente en los dedos extendidos–. No lucho por derecho propio. Lucho por todas las personas que buscan libertad y no tienen poder.

– ¡¿Y crees que esa es forma de hacerlo?!– soltó Kamui, estupefacto.

Los ojos de Lelouch se estrecharon hasta solo ser dos rendijas púrpuras que lo miraban amenazante.

– No puedes cambiar el mundo con palabras bonitas– espetó–. Lo que necesitas son acciones. Y solo acciones drásticas pueden cambiar el curso del mundo.

– Pero estás matando personas...

– Tú también.

– No es lo mismo. ¡Yo intento salvar a las personas!

La actitud de Lelouch cambió repentinamente. De pronto miraba a Kamui con condescendencia y un poco de compasión.

– Eso no hace menos cierto el hecho de que gente ha muerto por tu lucha. Además– señaló a los Dragones del Cielo detrás de Kamui–, es el destino que ellos mueran por protegerte, ¿no es así? Lo sabes y, al parecer, lo asumes con tranquilidad. Tú vas a perder a todos tus amigos, a las personas que quieres, puede que incluso la vida. Yo también. Tú matas gente intentando proteger a los demás. Yo también. ¿De verdad vas a seguir creyendo que no somos iguales?

Kamui bajó la mirada e intentó abstraerse en sus pensamientos. No quería seguir escuchando a Lelouch, no quería verse a sí mismo como un asesino, ni quería dejar de luchar, puesto que debía salvar el mundo. Quería creer que Lelouch tenía más parecido con Fuuma que consigo mismo.

– Somos el reflejo del otro en su espejo– sentenció Lelouch antes de ponerse de pie.

Sorprendido, Kamui levantó la vista. Los dos muchachos volvieron a mirarse, sus rostros parecidos, los ojos grandes de colores llamativos. Dos personas que podían decidir el destino del mundo y que luchaban por lo que consideraban más correcto. Dos poderosos egoístas que se atrevieron a creer que la elección de su mente adolescente era la mejor para toda la humanidad. Kamui terminó sonriendo ante lo irónico de la situación.

– No puedes cambiar el mundo con palabras bonitas, ¿eh?– repitió con sorna.

Lelouch le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Tu pelea ya no es solo por salvar el mundo, Kamui– dijo, y su voz, por primera vez, fue realmente amable–. Debes luchar por todas las personas que han muerto hasta ahora, para que su sacrificio no sea en vano.

Kamui suspiró y, muy a su pesar, asintió. Volvió a sonreírle a Lelouch, esta vez con simpatía.

– Entonces... espero que triunfes en tu pelea– le dijo.

– Sé que venceré, y tú vencerás también– respondió–. Al fin y al cabo, somos el reflejo del otro.

Kamui asintió una vez más. Lelouch se puso en pie y caminó hacia sus compañeros, pero él fue el último en salir. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Kamui sintió cómo una parte de sí mismo se iba con aquel muchacho. Y tras cerrar la puerta, Lelouch sintió cómo una parte de él se quedaba ahí dentro.

– Al final no sacamos nada interesante de esto, a parte de los parecidos– suspiró Sorata, llamando su atención.

Sonriendo, Kamui miró a sus amigos.

– Yo diría que hoy he aprendido una lección valiosa– terció.

* * *

**Notas de Annell: **Weird, ¿verdad? Era una idea que llevaba rondándome por la cabeza desde que me acabé el anime de X-1999. Lo cierto es que Lelouch me pareció mucho más maduro y responsable (y poderoso) que Kamui.

Y sí, dejé a los demás de adorno por ahí XDDDD En un principio ni iban a aparecer, pero es que las similitudes eran tales que tenía que ponerlos. Podría haber puesto solo a Kallen, C.C., Kaguya y Nunnally, pero quería que hubiera el mismo número de personajes de X que de Code Geass.

Ah. Si hay por ahí alguna fangirl rabiosa de Kamui, antes de que me dejen un flameante review con los motivos por los qué Kamui es TAAAAAAAN poderoso y MUUUUUUCHO mejor que Lelouch, déjenme decirles que adoro a Kamui, pero es claramente menos poderoso e inteligente (y guapo XD) que Lelouch.

Kissus a todos!


End file.
